


muse

by lixyjoy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Fluff, also marinette is homeschooled so she and adrien have never met, and there is no ladybug, master fu just gave chat noir the miraculous for kicks and giggles, or he found it somewhere idk, please accept this fluff, this is a No Hawkmoth AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixyjoy/pseuds/lixyjoy
Summary: Marinette enlists Chat Noir as her muse, and they become close.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	muse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [just bros bein dudes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801289) by [lixyjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixyjoy/pseuds/lixyjoy). 



> This is a fleshed-out version of a fic idea I posted here a few months ago (just bros bein dudes). It is also my longest fic so far!

Marinette sat at her desk, sketching Chat Noir striking a very superhero-y pose. Sunlight shafted through her window and dappled her sketchbook. If she tilted the page back and forth, it almost looked like Chat was moving across the page, all fluid lines and grace, as always. Well, except for when he was being silly… which was 90% of the time. 

Marinette smiled, thinking about the first time she and Chat Noir had met. A few months prior, Marinette had been sitting on her balcony with her sketchpad and pencil, once again trying to overcome her artist’s block, when Chat Noir whooped past her over the rooftops. He was doing acrobatic tricks for the benefit of some civilians cheering him on down below. The whole scene inspired Marinette, and suddenly her sketchbook was filled with pages of Chat Noir—smiling, posing, joking.

The next time she saw him, she was tending to her plants on her balcony, and Chat Noir was lounging on a nearby rooftop. It seemed like a perfect opportunity to meet him properly—and she could show the city’s superhero how much he inspired her. She took a deep breath and called to him. “Hey! Chat Noir!” Marinette waved her hands.

Chat Noir turned at the sound of her voice and grinned. “Why hello! What can I do you for?” he called back.

Marinette picked up her sketchbook from the balcony’s table. “I wondered if I could show you some of my sketches. You inspire me a lot, and I think you’d like the drawings!” She flipped to her most recent drawing, which depicted Chat Noir fawning over some kittens in the window of a pet rescue, and held up her sketchbook.

Chat Noir vaulted over to her balcony railing, then hopped down to peer at her sketchbook. A pink blush spread across his cheeks. He smiled at Marinette, saying, “Wow! You really captured my likeness! This drawing is awesome, uh—I’m sorry, what’s your name?” Chat Noir asked bashfully, reaching for the back of his neck.

“Marinette,” she replied, also smiling. “I’m glad you like it! There are many more where that came from, too,” she said, flipping through the pages of the sketchbook.

Chat Noir’s grin widened. “I love them! You’re so talented, Marinette.”

It was Marinette’s turn to blush. She replaced her sketchbook on the table, then faced Chat Noir again. His interest had given her an idea. “You’re too kind. Um, I was actually wondering if, well...” She hesitated, but Chat Noir’s inviting smile encouraged her. Marinette steeled herself. “I was wondering if you would be interested in being my muse. Not in a weird way! I mean, I know you’re really busy with your superhero duties, but you inspire me so much, and I thought maybe you could do some posing or something… Never mind, I’m being silly, forget I said anything." She buried her face in her hands and turned to climb down her trapdoor.

Chat Noir caught her shoulder. “Wait!” he said, and Marinette turned to face him, still pink with embarrassment.

Chat Noir tapped his chin, pretending to think about something. “You know, as a superhero, it is my duty to help the citizens of Paris. Well… I think that includes helping them find inspiration!” He added emphasis to the last word, spreading his hands wide and doing jazz hands.

Marinette giggled. Chat Noir really was something. “For real?” she asked, almost disbelieving of her good luck.

Chat Noir performed one of his signature over-the-top bows, complete with a kiss on Marinette’s hand. Marinette’s blush darkened. “I would be happy to help, Marinette. Besides, it sounds like fun to be an artist’s muse!” He hopped back onto her balcony’s railing. “Just give me a holler sometime when I’m out and about near here. Or maybe I’ll drop by.” Chat Noir pulled out his baton and prepared to leave.

Marinette grabbed his arm before he could vault away. “Thank you, Chat Noir,” she said.

“No problem, Marinette!” Chat Noir gave a two-fingered salute and vaulted off the balcony. “Looking forward to it!” he called from several rooftops away before disappearing into the city.

Marinette shook herself out of her reverie. Chat Noir had become a good friend over the last few months, and she hoped he would drop by sometime soon. Marinette felt like she could be herself around Chat more than she could with anyone else. Plus, she knew he’d love to see what she’d drawn since his last visit. Marinette flipped to a new page, idly sketching while letting her mind wander around her room. Next to her computer was a stack of Agreste brand magazines, and on the wall behind her computer were several brand-new Adrien Agreste posters. There were a few on the wall next to her bed, too. Marinette had been collecting them recently—strictly for educational purposes, of course. Even though he was totally dreamy… 

When Marinette focused back on her sketchbook, she saw a drawing of a very Adrien Agreste-looking Chat Noir… or was it the other way around? The Chat Noir on her page was posing the same way as the top magazine on her stack. For some reason, this made Marinette blush furiously. But even though he made her laugh like nobody else, and she missed him when he wasn’t around, and she thought of him all the time, and his face filled up half her sketchbook... Chat Noir was just a friend. And she didn’t even know Adrien Agreste!

Marinette was contemplating this when she heard the unmistakable sounds of Chat Noir whooping around outside. Marinette set aside her sketchbook, and with it, her confusing feelings. She climbed her ladder and opened her trapdoor, sticking her head out. “Hi kitty!” she called to Chat Noir, who had just landed on her balcony.

Chat Noir smiled at her and then saluted, all mock seriousness. “Kitty reporting for muse duty!”

Marinette laughed. “Come on in,” she said, then lowered herself down into her room. Chat Noir followed.

Marinette had just sat back down at her desk when Chat Noir made a choking sound. She looked up at him, confused. He was bent over, staring at her sketchbook. Although he still looked a little unsettled, Chat Noir straightened up and smiled at Marinette. “I see you have a crush,” he said, teasing.

Instantly Marinette’s face was on fire. How did Chat Noir know about her confusing feelings? “Wh-what?” she stammered.

Chat Noir laughed softly and gestured around her room. “Obviously, you have a thing for Adrien Agreste. And who can blame you? I hear he’s really hot stuff.” He winked. “But… you don’t even know him. Is this a celebrity crush?” 

Marinette groaned and covered her face in her hands. She was cornered. “…you got me. I guess I have a teensy crush on him. He’s just so dreamy,” Marinette sighed. “But you’re right, I don’t even know him. Actually…” Marinette stood up and walked over to the posters behind her chaise. “…my parents don’t want me to get too hung up on him because, you know, I’m homeschooled, he’s a celebrity, it’s not like we’ll ever meet.” 

Chat Noir choked again. Marinette continued, fidgeting, not facing him. “And… to be honest… my parents think this celebrity crush is just a projection of my feelings for you. Like, since I don’t know who you are under the mask, I just picked someone who looks similar.” She gave a little laugh and turned to look at Chat Noir. “Isn’t that ridiculous?”

Chat Noir stood there, gaping at her. Marinette shuffled her feet, willing him to the break the silence, but he didn’t—he just stared at her with a shocked expression.

She broke the silence. “I know, I know, that’s stupid—”

“That’s wild! Because—”

“I know it’s ridiculous!” Marinette huffed.

Chat Noir shook his head, smiling. “No, it’s wild because I actually AM Adrien Agreste! You know me so well,” he said, in awe, and pulled Marinette into a hug.

Surprise and confusion coursed through her body at Chat Noir’s confession. She and Chat Noir had hugged before, but this time her body tingled where his arms laced around her. She felt dazed. “You—you’re actually Adrien Agreste? Gabriel Agreste’s son? I’ve been friends with Adrien Agreste this whole time? I’m… hugging Adrien Agreste…”

Chat Noir pulled back, holding Marinette by the shoulders. “Hey, I thought the celebrity crush was just a projection of your feelings for ME?” He gestured to himself with a pretend-stern expression.

Marinette blushed. “HAHA YEAH well you know, I really like fashion…?” she tried.

Chat Noir laughed and pulled her in close again. “Oh, Marinette. You’re my crush too.”

Marinette groaned into his shoulder, but she was smiling. “You’re never gonna let this go, are you?” she asked, her voice muffled.

“Nope!” Chat Noir said gleefully.

Marinette sighed dramatically and hugged him tighter. She could figure the whole identity reveal thing out later, but right now, she just wanted to hug her superhero-turned-friend-turned-crush.


End file.
